


A Respectful Suggestion

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fathers & Sons, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars Gottlieb visits the Hong Kong Shatterdome after the apocalypse is cancelled looking for his son and comes face-to-face with the members of the Jaeger program, all of whom have a thing or two to say about the Wall of Life project. </p><p>Each chapter is a different interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermann

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3189435#t3189435):  
> “In the middle of the post-battle rush of reshuffling and reconstruction and stuff, Dr Lars 'Wall of Life' Gottlieb shows up at the Shatterdome looking for his son. For one reason or another, they end up getting into it in the mess hall or something, and Gottlieb Snr says some unwise things. Like that his son could have died out here with these people when he could have been safe behind a wall (in a room full of people still grieving for the ones they _did_ lose), and then maybe voices some concern that Hermann's contaminated his mind by drifting with someone like Geizler, [ _sic_ ] was the survival of the human race really _that_ important ...
> 
> “And then Herc quietly advises him to shut the hell up or someone will _knock his block off_. He can say it quietly because the mess hall has gone dead silent around them, and the only one looking more rigidly furious than Marshall Hansen is Hermann Gottlieb.
> 
> “Bonus: I would really, really love to see Hermann genuinely lose the plot in a way that makes people realise him and Newt have only been exchanging verbal love taps all this time. Feel free to throw in Newt/Hermann, though friendship is also love.
> 
> “Also feel more than free to throw in Herc Hansen in a righteous, grieving fury, and the surviving PPDC being _right behind him_.”

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

It’s during the morning shift’s regular lunch period, when the mess hall is crammed with tired and hungry workers nearing the end of their workdays, that Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz as Gottlieb finds what he is looking for and begins to walk purposefully toward a table at the far end of the mess. He has spotted his son.

Hermann Gottlieb sits with his back to the entry sipping a steaming mug of Earl Grey and studying some of the final data gathered from the Breach on his tablet. The rest of the long table is empty.

“Hermann.” The mathematician stiffens at the familiar voice. 

“Father.” Hermann turns to face the older man, moving his aching leg carefully over the bench seat. “To what do I owe this honor?” His voice and expression are cold.

“Son, I am very glad that you survived this war.”

“That is a lovely sentiment, Father, but it was my ‘expensive and inefficient’ Jaegers that won it and not your Wall.”

“It is true that the final battle seems to have been fought before the Wall was completed, but the Wall would also have succeeded when finished, at a much lower cost in lives and materials.”

Hermann’s knuckles go white on his knees as he raises his voice. “Tell that to the people who died in Sydney, when Mutavore tore through a completed section of Wall in less than an hour. That beast would still be rampaging through Australia or the rest of Sydney would be a radioactive wasteland had a Jaeger not brought it down. A Jaeger that would not have been there if program funding had been diverted when you wanted it to be.” Hermann gets to his feet and glares at his father.

“ _Beruhige dich_ , Hermann.” Gottlieb gestures at Hermann to lower his voice. Hermann sniffs derisively. “That is the past now. I wish you would not take so many risks with your life. You might have died here among these….” He trails off, making a dismissive gesture toward the others in the mess. The motion silences all remaining conversation in the room. Not so much as a fork clinking against a tray is audible. “Surely you could have done the same work from from a safer location. Like Berlin.”

“If I had hidden behind the Wall in Berlin, Doctor Geiszler and I would never have obtained the information that allowed the PPDC to close the Breach.”

“Ach. The Drift.” Gottlieb rolls his eyes dramatically and shakes his head. “Surely that was an unnecessary risk. Especially with someone as unstable as Geiszler. I understand Drifting can pass mental illnesses between partners. I dearly hope you have not been so affected. The world needs more minds like yours.”

Hermann goes rigid with fury. “Never say something like that about Newton again.” He fairly growls at his father.

“The American doctor can undoubtedly defend himself with no help from you.” Gottlieb looks around the mess, clearly ignoring or oblivious to the hundreds of eyes focused on him. “Where is he?”

“Doctor Geiszler is resting in our quarters, Father.”

Gottlieb startles and squints confusedly at his son, but any response is preempted by an authoritative voice from his left.

“Doctor Gottlieb, I respectfully suggest you leave. I may be Marshal here, but I don’t think I can hold back this roomful of people who very badly want to hit you right now.” Hercules Hansen regards Gottlieb with his lips drawn in a tight, thin line.

“But, surely, that is your job, _Marshal_.” He pulls his eyes from Hermann and focuses his attention on Hansen.

“It’s hard to give that order when you’d like to throw the first punch yourself.” 

Gottlieb’s face purples at Hansen’s words. “How dare you….” Hansen cuts him off with a sharp gesture.

“Listen to a man who’s lost his best friend, his brother, his wife, _and his son_ to this war, Doctor, and get the hell off this base. _Now_. Or my colleagues and I will remove you forcefully.” The two young people behind Hansen--Gottlieb recognizes them as Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the surviving Jaeger pilots--nod in agreement. Becket has the _nerve_ to smile.

Gottlieb throws up his hands. “I wish you good luck, Marshal Hansen, the next time you beg for funding. After this unprofessional display, you will certainly need it.”

“That may be, Father,” Hermann says quietly and Gottlieb turns to face him, “But Marshal Hansen remains a man who helped save the world while you are merely a man who ran and hid.”

The words hit Gottlieb like a slap. He turns and quickly walks out of the mess. Hermann sinks back to the bench as he watches his father leave. “I truly loathe that man,” he says, tiredly rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not the only one feeling that way, Doctor.” Herc places a gentle hand on Hermann’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“I will be in a moment.” 

Hermann rests for a bit then picks up his tablet and cane and leaves for the housing area. He’s too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear Raleigh ask Mako “What did he mean ‘our quarters’?” or see Mako roll her eyes in response.

+++++

“Move over, Schätzchen. I want to lie down.” Newt mumbles sleepily and shifts just enough for Hermann to ease himself into bed. Hermann curls up next to him, his head resting on the tattooed man’s chest. They are both soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I covered all the requested bases. Hermann does only subtly lose the plot, but it's enough of a slip to get Raleigh's attention, so I think I'm good. ;)
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Beruhige dich_ : Calm down  
>  _Schätzchen_ : Honey or Sweetie
> 
> A big thanks to the wonderful [ikchen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikchen/pseuds/ikchen) for fixing my German!
> 
> Recommended listing: LiLiput, self-titled, Track 9, “Like or Lump It”


	2. Newton

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

It’s during the last shift’s regular dinner period, when the mess hall is crammed with tired and hungry workers nearing the end of their workdays, that Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz as Gottlieb finds what he is looking for and begins to walk purposefully toward a table at the far end of the mess. He doesn’t see the man he is looking for--his son--but spots another to whom he would like to speak.

Newton Geiszler sits with his back to the entry shoveling brightly-colored and immensely sweet cereal into his mouth, earbuds firmly tucked in his ears, the tinny rattle of music audible from a foot away. His eyes are glued to well-read Japanese comic book. The rest of the long table is empty.

“Doctor Geiszler.” The biologist doesn’t react. Gottlieb realizes the man can’t hear him. “Doctor Geiszler,” he repeats, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder and shaking it slightly.

Newton jumps up and whirls around in one flailing motion, book and music player flying. One of his arms strikes Gottlieb in the stomach and the older man whoofs at the impact. Newton rips the earbuds out and peers at Gottlieb through his thick glasses. “Do I know you?” he asks, a little too loudly in his grating American accent.

“I am Doctor Lars Gottlieb,” the man says primly, vaguely annoyed that the wild-haired scientist with the horrifying tattoos doesn’t recognize him.

“Oh, _riiiight_. I should have seen the family resemblance. Hermann makes the same face when I spike his tea with Red Bull.” Newt scratches the back of his neck. “So, are you here to admit Hermann was right about Jaegers being the way to stop the kaiju and apologize?”

Gottlieb is stunned by the impertinence of the man. “Of course not. It is true that the final battle seems to have been fought before the Wall was completed, but the Wall would also have succeeded when finished, at a much lower cost in lives and materials.”

Newt cocks his head and studies Gottlieb like he’s a fascinating specimen. “Seriously, dude? _That’s_ the tack you’re gonna take? You’re going to argue that a Wall that couldn’t even stop one Category IV in Sydney would somehow miraculously work against a Category V or two?” Newt’s eyes get wider and he leans his face closer to Gottlieb’s. “A freaking nuke barely slowed down the only Category V we saw. And you’re going to stand there and say a stupid wall was going to save everyone? You’re crazier than everyone thinks I am.” Newt’s voice is noticeably louder by the end of his tirade.

“There is no need to shout, Doctor Geiszler.” Newt scoffs. “I would simply like to talk to my son and encourage him to stop taking so many risks with his life. He might have died here among these….” He trails off, making a dismissive gesture toward the others in the mess. The motion silences all remaining conversation in the room. Not so much as a fork clinking against a tray is audible. “Surely he could have done the same work from from a safer location. Like Berlin.”

“If Hermann had run back to Berlin like _some people_ , we never would have been able to close the Breach.”

“Ach. The Drift.” Gottlieb rolls his eyes dramatically and shakes his head. “Surely that was an unnecessary risk. Especially a Drift between two people who are so obviously different.”

“I’ll cut you some slack, Lars,” he says, dragging out the name, “since this isn’t common knowledge, but your son and I are Drift compatible. We wouldn’t have been able to do what we did if we weren’t.” Newt gives in to the urge to stick his tongue out at Gottlieb, who takes a step back and looks beseechingly at the ceiling.

“ _Gott steh mir bei. Warum musste mein Sohn seinen Geist mit diesem hirngeschädigten Idioten verwickeln?_ ” Gottlieb mumbles.

“ _Ich spreche fließend Deutsch, Arschloch._ ” Newt is up on his toes with his fists clenched at his sides. “And if anyone has screwed up Hermann’s mental health, I’m pretty sure it’s you. I’ve seen how you treated him. I may be brain-damaged, but I respect Herman, both as a person and a scientist. But especially as a person. And you’ve been a royal ass to him for his entire life. Which means I kinda hate your guts.”

“That is your opinion and you are entitled to it. I am here to see my son.” Gottlieb looks around the mess, clearly ignoring or oblivious to the hundreds of eyes focused on him. “Where is he?”

“Hermann is downstairs sleeping. In my bed. And I’m not going to let you disturb him.”

Gottlieb looks like he’s been punched in the gut, but any response is preempted by an authoritative voice from his left.

“Doctor Gottlieb, I respectfully suggest you leave. I may be Marshal here, but I don’t think I can hold back this roomful of people who very badly want to hit you right now.” Hercules Hansen regards Gottlieb with his lips drawn in a tight, thin line.

“But, surely, that is your job, _Marshal_.” He pulls his eyes from Newt and focuses his attention on Hansen.

“It’s hard to give that order when you’d like to throw the first punch yourself.” 

Gottlieb’s face purples at Hansen’s words. “How dare you….” Hansen cuts him off with a sharp gesture.

“Listen to a man who’s lost his best friend, his brother, his wife, _and his son_ to this war, Doctor, and get the hell off this base. _Now_. Or my colleagues and I will remove you forcefully.” The two young people behind Hansen--Gottlieb recognizes them as Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the surviving Jaeger pilots--nod in agreement. Becket has the _nerve_ to smile.

Gottlieb throws up his hands. “I wish you good luck, Marshal Hansen, the next time you beg for funding. After this unprofessional display, you will certainly need it.”

“Unprofessional?” Newt says incredulously. “Dude, you just insulted two people who helped save the world _to their faces_ in front of a room full of people who gave up a lot to make it possible. And you reacted in a very un-PC manner when you heard your son had a boyfriend you don’t approve of. That’s the sort of crap a _professional_ keeps under his hat.”

Gottlieb reddens to the tips of his ears, turns on his heel, and stalks from the room.

“God, what an asshole,” Newt declares.

“You’re right about that,” Herc responds with a smile. “I thought you were going to punch him for a moment.”

Newt shrugs. “I was. Then I realized I’d probably break my hand on his thick skull.” That gets him a laugh from the pilots. Newt gathers up his music player and manga and leaves for the housing area. He’s too wound up to hear Raleigh ask Mako, “I thought those two hated each other?” or see Mako roll her eyes in response.

+++++

“Move over, sweetie. I want to join you in there.” Hermann grumbles, but rolls over. Newt slips under the covers and presses himself to Hermann’s back. He wraps an arm around the thinner man’s waist and rests his face against the nape of Hermann’s neck. They are both soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished my response to [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3189435#t3189435), I started wondering what would happen if I substituted Newt for Hermann. Surprisingly, there was actually dialogue in German.
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Gott steh mir bei. Warum musste mein Sohn seinen Geist mit diesem hirngeschädigten Idioten verwickeln?_ : God help me. Why did my son have to tangle his mind with this brain-damaged fool?  
>  _Ich spreche fließend Deutsch, Arschloch._ : I speak fluent German, asshole.
> 
> Recommended listening: LiLiput, self-titled, Track 6, “Outburst”


	3. Together

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

It’s during the afternoon shift’s regular lunch period, when the mess hall is crammed with tired and hungry workers nearing the end of their workdays, that Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz as Gottlieb finds what he is looking for and begins to walk purposefully toward a table at the far end of the mess. He has spotted his son.

Hermann Gottlieb sits with both of his hands are wrapped around a steaming cup of Earl Grey as he chats with the man seated across from him. The discussion is animated, with Hermann’s companion gesturing expansively. Even so, Hermann clearly spots his father before the man has crossed half of the of the mess, his eyes flashing wide and then quickly narrowing. The change in Hermann’s expression brings the conversation to a halt and the other man follows Hermann’s look over his shoulder. Gottlieb recognizes him as Newton Geiszler, the kaiju biologist.

“Father.” Hermann looks up at the older man, his voice and expression cold. He makes no move to stand. Newt turns around and faces Gottlieb with his tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

“Son, I am very glad that you survived this war.”

“That is a lovely sentiment, Father. You traveled all the way from the safety of Berlin to tell me this?” Hermann sips his tea.

“Despite our differences, Hermann, I am concerned for your welfare. I wish you would not take so many risks with your life. You might have died here among these….” He trails off, making a dismissive gesture toward the others in the mess. The motion silences all remaining conversation in the room. Not so much as a fork clinking against a tray is audible.

The silence shatters as Newt explodes into laughter. ” _Are you for real?_ Did you really just say that?” he asks between gasps for air. “Dude, seriously? _Seriously?_ You’re in the middle of a room full of hundreds of people who just saved the world and you seriously just,” he mimics Gottlieb’s earlier gesture, “ _’these peopled’_ all of them?” He laughs again, even more loudly. Gottlieb winces at the sound.

“These people also dedicated their efforts to the Jaeger program instead of the Wall. It seems that they backed the right horse in the race to end the war, as it were,” Hermann says with a smirk as Newt subsides into giggles.

“It is true that the final battle seems to have been fought before the Wall was completed, but the Wall would also have succeeded when finished, at a much lower cost in lives and materials.”

“It doesn’t really matter, though, does it?” Newt wipes tears of laughter from his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if the Wall might’ve worked--not that it would have; It totally wouldn’t--because _we_ won. First.”

“Even without your financial support, Father. We,” Hermann spreads his arms to indicate everyone in the mess, “succeeded. Our Jaegers and Rangers sealed the Breach, which the Wall could never do.”

“Well, the Rangers did have a leeeetle help, Hermann,” Newt prompts with a glance and a smile over his shoulder.

“Quite right. If you weren’t such a self-destructive idiot, we never would have acquired the information we needed.” There is affection in his voice.

“But I’m _your_ self-destructive idiot, right?” Hermann replies by rolling his eyes.

Gottlieb blinks in confusion at the exchange, but quickly recovers. “Surely Drifting was an unnecessary risk, Hermann. Especially a Drift between two people who are so clearly different. Even more so with a … ‘partner’ who is obviously unstable.” He cuts a sharp glance at Newt.

Newt sputters wordlessly for a moment and Hermann reaches across the table to place a hand on his shoulder. “Newton, allow me,” he says quietly.

“You are worried, Father, that my wonderful mind has been contaminated by contact with--what did you call him? That’s right, I remember; a ‘kaiju-worshipping, dangerously insane man-child more likely to sell humanity to the kaiju than to lift a finger to stop them’?” Newt makes a strangled incoherent sound and Hermann presses more heavily on his shoulder to keep him in his seat. “You should know, then, I must be somewhat insane as well. It seems Newton and I are quite Drift compatible. We would not have achieved what we did if we were not.” He gives his father a mocking smile. “I hope you are not too disappointed to learn this.”

“Oh, Hermann. What damage have you done to yourself? This is not like you at all.”

“‘Not like me’? To which version of me do you refer?” He raises a quizzical eyebrow. “The little boy who obeyed his father’s every word? Or the adult perfectly capable of making his own decisions and addressing you as an equal?”

“Or superior!” Newt offers cheerfully. “Don’t forget, Lars, Hermann was right and you were wrong.” Newt sticks his tongue out at Gottlieb, who takes a step back and looks beseechingly at the ceiling.

Hermann chuckles at his father’s expression and slowly rises to his feet. “It is quite enjoyable to see you so perplexed, Father. It is not an expression I’ve seen on you often.” Hermann glances down at Newt. “You were right, Newton, mockery is an ideal approach for this situation. Of course, I should have known given how well it works on you.”

“Awww…. that might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me all day.” Newt tilts his head back until he is looking at Hermann upside down. "I get all fluttery when you admit I'm right."

"That is probably because you are so rarely right." Newt sticks his tongue out at Hermann, who sighs. He turns back to his father. "Do you have anything else to say to us or are you finished embarrassing yourself for now?"

"I have nothing more to say, especially after being treated with such disrespect. By my own son, no less."

“Dude, you've been in here, what, five minutes, tops? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone dig their own grave faster than you just did. You totally earned what we gave you,” Newt says as he begins ticking points off on his fingers. “One. You claimed the Wall would’ve worked better than the Jaegers which, you know, just _totally destroyed the Breach_. Two. You said that everyone who died working on the Jaegers wasted their lives. That’s cold, man. Inhuman. Icy. Frigid. _And fuckin’ wrong,_ you heartless bastard. Three. You called me _that?_ Wow. I thought people only said things like that in movies. Four. You questioned your son’s sanity. In public. Your son. You know, that guy you just flew in from Berlin to see? What kind of dad are you? Four and a half. You questioned my sanity. Now, that happens all the time, but I saved the world four days ago so I should get some slack. And, oh yeah, five, insulted everyone in the room. You expect to get out of here with your dignity? Good luck, buddy.” He shakes his head.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Doctor.” Marshal Hercules Hansen regards the scene in front of him with the corners of his mouth twitching in a suppressed smile. The two young people behind Hansen--Gottlieb recognizes them as Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori, the surviving Jaeger pilots--nod in agreement. Becket smiles openly. “Doctor Gottlieb, I respectfully suggest you leave. I may be Marshal here, but I don’t think I can hold back this roomful of people who very badly want to hit you right now. Or stop them from laughing you out of it, really.”.

Gottlieb focuses his attention on Herc. “But, surely, that is your job, Marshal.”

“Tell me, how you would stop this many people from finding something that’s funny funny? I don’t have much of a sense of humor anymore, but even I’m trying not to laugh in your face.” Herc’s smile break through.

Gottlieb’s face purples at Hansen’s words. “How dare you….” Herc cuts him off with a sharp gesture, his voice gone low and deadly calm.

“Listen to a man who’s lost his best friend, his brother, his wife, _and his son_ to this war, Doctor, and get the hell off this base. _Now._ Or my colleagues and I will remove you forcefully.” He jerks his head toward the pilots, who take a perfectly synchronized half step forward.

Gottlieb throws up his hands. “I wish you good luck, Marshal Hansen, the next time you beg for funding. After this unprofessional display, you will certainly need it.”

“I believe those with political power will prefer to associate themselves with a hero like Marshal Hansen,” Hermann says quietly, “than with a coward like you, Father. I doubt the Marshal will be the one begging for support.”

The words hit Gottlieb like a slap. He turns and quickly walks out of the mess. The entire room watches him leave.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed the show,” Newt proclaims as he stands, punctuating the sentence with a sweeping bow. “We’d love to continue, but we have … uh … science to do. C’mon, Hermann.”

As Herc, Raleigh, and Mako watch the scientists leave they can’t help but notice the way that Hermann wraps his arm around Newt’s waist. They exchange glances, then Herc and Raleigh dig into their pockets and each hand a grinning Mako $50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with variants of this encounter, but after watching the movie again, this happened.
> 
> Recommended listening: [LiLiput, self-titled, Track 1, “Do You Mind My Dream”](http://youtu.be/e-bfkRp6LwA)


	4. Tendo

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

As the day shift finishes its breakfast and the mess hall is crowded with grumpy and drowsy staff facing the start of their workdays, Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz as Gottlieb finds what he is looking for and begins to walk purposefully toward the far end of the mess. He doesn't see the man he is looking for--his son--but he has spotted a familiar face he thinks may be able to help him.

Tendo Choi walks across the room with two cups of coffee in one hand reading from a tablet held in the other. The two men meet in the middle of the room. Tendi stops without looking up from his screen. "May I help you, Doctor Gottlieb?" he asks, finally prying his eyes from the tablet.

Gottlieb is pleased to be recognized. "Yes, Mr. Choi. I am looking for my son. Do you know where he could be found?"

Tendi makes a show of checking his watch. "Well, our Doctor Gottlieb doesn't keep the most regular of hours, especially not since we closed the Breach. But at this time of day, he's probably in the K-Science lab or still in bed."

"Would you kindly direct me to the lab, then?"

"I don't think you want to go down there, sir." Tendo shakes his head sadly. "I'm pretty sure if they’re in Doctor Geiszler will object to your visit. Strongly. Probably by throwing something disgusting at you and screaming."

"Why would that...." Gottlieb pauses to rephrase his thought, then continues. “Why does a kaiju biologist share a lab with a mathematician?”

“Accommodations are kinda cramped around here. Besides, the last time we tried to separate their labs, they complained until we put them back in the same one.” Tendo shrugs and watches Gottlieb worry at his lip for a moment. “You look like a man with a question, Doctor.”

“I am … concerned about my son’s association with Geiszler. Tell me, have you seen any change in Hermann since his Drift?”

“Oh _yes_. And it won me 300 bucks,” Tendo offers with a smirk.

Gottlieb’s eyes widen. “What sort of change? Please explain, Mr. Choi.”

“Well, he’s much less uptight these days. Like a brother who’s finally getting some.”

“Mr. Choi!” Gottlieb looks horrified and actually _blushes_.

Tendo shrugs. “It was bound to happen. That’s why we had the pool going,” he continues as Gottlieb gapes. “Really, it was only a matter of time before the two of them figured out what was going on.”

“My son… and Geiszler?” He can’t seem to bring himself to say the word he’s thinking, but Tendo reads his lips. “Lovers?” Gottlieb mouths as all the color drains from his face.

“Yeah.” Tendo studies the older man. “Judging by your reaction, you _definitely_ shouldn’t go poking around in the crew quarters. You might see something that will give you a heart attack.” Gottlieb continues to stare open-mouthed. “Maybe it’s best if you leave now, sir. I’m starting to worry about your health.” Tendo actually looks concerned.

Gottlieb finally manages to close his mouth. He turns on his heel and leaves the mess. Tendo flicks his tablet back on and continues his walk to the Jaeger bay. This inventory won’t take itself, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for a variant with Tendo I kicked around from the beginning. Little did I realize how it would go down. The Marshal didn’t even have to get involved.
> 
> **Question for commenters:** Any other individuals or groups you want to see face off with the elder Doctor Gottlieb in the mess hall post-Breach closure?


	5. Sasha & Aleksis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [curiumKingyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo) for suggesting this encounter!

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

As the day shift finishes its breakfast and the mess hall is crowded with grumpy and drowsy staff facing the start of their workdays, Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz. He doesn't see the man he is looking for--his son--and as he turns to leave he finds himself with his nose nearly touching the heavy gold chains around the neck of a enormous man.

The man drops a heavy hand on his shoulder, fixing Gottlieb to the ground after allowing him to take a step back. Gottlieb struggles to find the man’s name in his memory, blinking rapidly at the sheer size of him, as an ice-blond woman wearing crimson lipstick steps up beside the giant.

“Hello, Mister Gottlieb,” she purrs in a voice flavored with a Russian accent. “You are having a pleasant morning, yes?”

“Certainly,” he responds, taken slightly aback by her apparent refusal to use his proper title. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Miss….”

“Lieutenant Kaidanovsky,” she corrects, drawing her mouth into a predatory smile. “This is my co-pilot, Lieutenant Kaidanovsky.” She indicates the man who still has his hand firmly on Gottlieb’s shoulder.

“Oh, yes. The Russians,” he recovers something of his usual imperious tone. “Thank you for your service during this war.”

“We do not need gratitude from a man who wished to strip us of our _Cherno_ and our ability to fight kaiju in favor of a coward’s wall.” She bares her teeth and continues, her voice low, “Cowards are not welcome among heroes.” Aleksis scowls and nods.

Gottlieb opens his mouth to voice his familiar arguments in defense of the Wall, but the look in Sasha’s eyes and the weight of Aleksis’ hand force him to reconsider. He settles for looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but in front of two frankly terrifying Jaeger pilots. He finally regains control of his face and says in the most commanding voice he can summon, “Excuse me, Lieutenants. It has been a pleasure, but I wish to speak with my son.”

“Of course you would. Many people desire to talk to Doctor Gottlieb now that the war is ended.” Sasha fixes him with a stare that on someone else may have been pity, but on her seems much more threatening. “You will leave without doing so today, Mister Gottlieb. Our Doctors have earned their rest and happiness.”

“We will escort you to the entrance now.” Aleksis’ rumble startles Gottlieb and he cranes his neck to look at the implacable expression on the pilot’s face.

Gottlieb swallows and allows himself to be steered out of the mess hall and down the Shatterdome halls, a Russian on either side. Aleksis’ hand never leaves his shoulder.

+++++

“Man, I had the greatest dream,” Newt mumbles sleepily into Hermann’s collarbone.

“Did it involve my father and a pair of Russians?” Hermann asks, pausing in running his fingers languidly along Newt’s spine.

“Myeah…. We did that thing again, didn’t we?” Hermann hums in agreement. After a moment Newt quietly adds “I miss them.”

“I do, too, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been waaaay too long since I’ve worked on this, so I hope this is satisfying for those who have been patiently waiting.
> 
> I’m a subscriber to the fanon that the Kaidanovskys and Hermann are friends from the Jaeger academy or his days programming the Mark Is and it shows here.


	6. Raleigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Swordsoul2000](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsoul2000/pseuds/Swordsoul2000), who suggested the encounter between the Wall supporter and the only member of the ensemble who’d actually worked on the project.

After four days the party at the Hong Kong Shatterdome finally winds down. After two more days, activity starts to ramp back up as the process of decommissioning and disassembly gets underway.

It’s during the morning shift’s regular lunch period, when the mess hall is crammed with tired and hungry workers nearing the end of their workdays, that Doctor Lars Gottlieb strides into the room. He pauses briefly in the entryway, his eyes scanning the crowd. A momentary lull in conversation is replaced with the hum of gossip as the leader of the Wall of Life project is recognized. The hum is replaced by a persistent buzz as Gottlieb finds what he is looking for and begins to walk purposefully toward a table at the far end of the mess. He has spotted his son.

Hermann Gottlieb sits with his back to the entry sipping a steaming mug of Earl Grey and studying some of the final data gathered from the Breach on his tablet. The rest of the long table is empty.

“Hermann.” The mathematician stiffens at the familiar voice.

“Father.” Hermann turns to face the older man, moving his aching leg carefully over the bench seat. “To what do I owe this honor?” His voice and expression are cold.

“Son, I am very glad that you survived this war.”

“That is a lovely sentiment, Father, but it was my ‘expensive and inefficient’ Jaegers that won it and not your Wall.”

“It is true that the final battle seems to have been fought before the Wall was completed, but the Wall would also have succeeded when finished, at a much lower cost in lives and materials.”

Hermann’s knuckles go white on his knees as he raises his voice. “The Wall did not stop a single kaiju. The Jaegers destroyed every one they faced and sealed the Breach.”

“The Wall was only tested once….”

“A test it failed spectacularly!”

“It would have proven its superiority over time.” Gottlieb’s response manages to ooze confidence.

Hermann pushes himself to his feet and stands toe-to-toe with his father. “More time than the six years the Kaidanovskys patrolled the Siberian section to ensure the Wall did not fail there?” 

The two Gottliebs glare at each other as a tall blonde man the elder of the pair recognizes as Raleigh Becket, one of the surviving Jaeger pilots, approaches.

“Excuse me, sir, I have a question for you,” Becket says. “Did you ever visit the Wall?”

“Of course. I toured sections of it.” Gottlieb wonders what Raleigh is driving at.

“Ever talk to the people building it?”

“I regularly consulted with the architects and project heads.”

“Not the architects. The welders? The riggers? The guys who actually built it?”

“There was no need to get involved in the minutiae of construction,” Gottlieb responds stiffly.

“Let me tell you about it, sir,” Raleigh says, his voice edged with anger. “I chased shifts up and down the Alaskan Wall for five years. Men died every day working it. I think I saw more people die on the Wall than I ever did in a Jaeger.” Gottlieb begins to huff a reply but he stifles it when the corners of Raleigh’s mouth turn down. 

“A lot of them fell. Without harnesses the men on the top didn’t have a chance. The ones in the middle were lucky if they were just crippled. The Wall was tall enough that you had time to think about dying before you hit the ground. You could see it in their faces.” Behind Raleigh, the color drains from Hermann’s skin and, after a moment’s hesitation, he places what he hopes is a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“I saw a guy electrocuted because of a faulty ground wire on his arc welder. We found a picture of his four kids in his wallet afterward. Then there were the guys crushed by falling beams, and the one cut in half when the crane guy wire snapped, and the men run over by the pusher engines, and the ones who died because there weren’t enough antibiotics to treat infections or medicine for whatever else went wrong. All those men just wanted to feed themselves and their families and a lot of them would still be alive if the project’s ‘savings’ hadn’t come out of the safety or health care budgets.” By the end of the recitation, Becket’s voice is flat but there is anger glowing in his blue eyes. Gottlieb seems more annoyed by Becket’s illogical appeal to emotion than affected by his words.

“Nevermind how Mutavore tore through it at Sydney in less than an hour. It took my son and I and our Jaeger to stop him,” Marshal Hercules Hansen adds as he strides up to the small group. “Doctor Gottlieb, I respectfully suggest you leave.” Herc regards the elder Gottlieb with his lips drawn in a tight, thin line. He turns to Raleigh, a small smile playing about his mouth. “Mister Becket, I’m proud of you.”

“Sir?”

“I’d’ve punched this smug bastard by now.”

Gottlieb’s face purples at Hansen’s words and he recovers somewhat from Becket’s horrible story. “How dare you….” Herc cuts him off with a sharp gesture, his voice gone low and deadly calm.

“Listen to a man who’s lost his best friend, his brother, his wife, _and his son_ to this war, Doctor, and get the hell off this base. _Now._ Or Mister Becket and I will remove you forcefully.”

Gottlieb throws up his hands. “I wish you good luck, Marshal Hansen, the next time you beg for funding. After this unprofessional display, you will certainly need it.”

“I believe those with political power will prefer to associate themselves with a heroes like Marshal Hansen and Ranger Becket,” Hermann says quietly, “than with a coward like you, Father. I doubt the Marshal will be the one begging for support.”

The words hit Gottlieb like a slap. He turns and quickly walks out of the mess. The entire room watches him leave.

Herc gives a curt nod in the direction of the man’s back and squares himself to return to his office. Hermann clears his throat and addresses him. “Marshal, if I may offer a suggestion?” Herc inclines his head in invitation to continue. “Perhaps Ranger Becket should be made a consultant on the project to dismantle the Wall as part of his new duties. If he is willing, of course.”

“Good idea, Doctor. Let’s talk about it on the way to my office, Becket.” Herc and Raleigh take their leave while Hermann gathers up his tea and tablet and begins his walk back to his quarters, grabbing an extra cookie for Newt as he walks past the line.


	7. A Passerby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [The_Mad_Fangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Mad_Fangirl), who wanted someone to point out the obvious. And thanks to [artificiallifecreator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator) for suggesting some snappier dialogue (that I totally used).

Lars Gottlieb waits for a cab outside the Hong Kong Shatterdome fuming over his rough treatment at the hands of the remains of the Jaeger program and his own son. Through his preoccupation with his own thoughts, he notices a large man in a red brocade jacket storming across the street toward him followed by an entourage of what are apparently gangsters of some sort.

As the man and his party draw even with Gottlieb, he pulls his party up short and fixes Gottlieb with an unreadable look. 

“Gottlieb, right?” he growls.

“Yes. I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure, Mr. ….”

“Never mind that,” the big man says as he waves off the request. “You know some kaiju could fly, right?” He smirks as Gottlieb gapes at him, then resumes his walk toward the Shatterdome entrance, signaling his minions to fall into step behind him. “Now, let’s go get my goddamn shoe,” he says to them.

Gottlieb stares at his retreating back.


End file.
